Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział IV
Była niedziela – cichy, opajęczony i przesłoneczniony dzień wrześniowy. Na ściernisku, tuż za stodołami, pasł się dzisiaj cały inwentarz Borynowy a pod brogiem wysokim i pękatym, okrążonym zieloną szczotką żyta, wykruszonego przy układaniu, leżał Kuba, dawał baczenie na inwentarz i uczył pacierza Witka – często pokrzykiwał na niego albo i zasie szturchał biczyskiem, bo chłopak mylił się i latał oczami po sadach. – Bacz, coć rzekłem, bo to pacierz – upominał poważnie – Dyć baczę, Kuba, baczę. – To czegój ślepiasz po sadach? – Widzi mi się, co są jeszcze jabłka u Kłębów... – Zjadłbyś! A sadziłeś je to, co? Powtórz "Wierzę". – Wyście też nie wywiedli kuropatwów, a wzieniście całe stado. – Głupiś! Jabłka są Kłębowe, a ptaszki Panajezusowe, rozumiesz! – Aleście je wzieni z dziedzicowego pola... – I pole jest Panajezusowe. Hale, jaki mądrala, powtórz "Wierzę". Powtarzał prędko, bo go już kolana bolały od klęczenia, ale nie ścierpiał... – Widzi mi się, co źróbka idzie w Michałową koniczynę! – krzyknął gotowy do biegnięcia. – Nie bój się o źróbkę, a patrz pacierza... Kończył wreszcie, ale już nie mógł wytrzymać, przysiadał na piętach, wykręcał się na wszystkie strony, a zoczywszy bandę wróbli na śliwkach, śmignął w nie grudką ziemi i śpiesznie bił się w piersi. – A ochfiarowanie to zjadłeś kiej ulęgałkę, co? Powiedział ochfiarowanie i z wielką ulgą wziął się do śpiącego Łapy i jął z nim baraszkować. – Ale, gził się cięgiem będzie, kiej ten cielak głupi. – Poniesiecie dobrodziejowi ptaszki? – Poniesę... – Spieklibym w polu. – Spiecz se ziemniaków. Co mu się zachciewa! – Idą już do kościoła! – zawołał Witek, spostrzegając przez płoty i drzewa migające czerwone zapaski na drodze. Słońce przygrzewało niezgorzej, że wszystkie okna i drzwi chałup powywierano na przestrzał; gdzieniegdzie, pod przyzbami, myto się jeszcze, gdzie znowu czesano i zapletano warkocze, gdzie wytrzepywano świąteczne szmaty, zmięte całotygodniowym leżeniem w skrzyniach, gdzie już wychodzono na drogę, że raz w raz niby maki czerwone, niby georginie żółte, co dokwitały pod ścianami, libo te nagietki i nasturcje – tak szły kobiety strojne, szły dziewczyny, szli parobcy, szły dzieci, szli gospodarze w białych kapotach, podobni do ogromnych żytnich snopów, a wszyscy dążyli wolno ku kościołowi drogami nad stawem, któren niby misa złota odbijał w sobie słońce, aż oczy raziło. A dzwony wciąż biły radosnym głosem niedzieli, odpocznienia, modlitwy. Kuba czekał, aż przedzwonią, ale że nie mógł się doczekać, schował pęk ptaków pod kapotę i rzekł: – Witek, jak wydzwonią, spędź bydło do obór i przychodź do kościoła. Ruszył, ile mógł, rychło, bo kulał srodze, dróżką biegnącą pod ogrodami, a tak zasłaną żółtym liściem topoli, że szedł kieby po szafranowym kilimie. Plebania stała na prost kościoła, przedzielona tylko odeń drogą, w głębi wielkiego ogrodu, pełnego jeszcze gruszek zielonych i jabłek rumianych. Przed gankiem, obrośniętym w poczerwieniałe wino, Kuba się zatrzymał bezradnie, spozierając nieśmiało w okna i w sień, powywierane na oścież; a że wejść nie śmiał, cofnął się pod wielki klomb, pełen róż, lewkonii i astrów, od których bił słodki, upajający zapach; stado białych gołębi łaziło po zielonym, omszonym dachu i sfruwało na ganek. Ksiądz chodził po ogrodzie z brewiarzerm w ręku, ale raz wraz potrząsał gruszą, to jabłonką, że słychać był ciężkie pacanie owoców o ziemię, pozbierał je w połę sutanny i niósł do domu. Kuba zastąpił mu drogę i pokornie podjął za kolana. – Cóż to powiecie? Aha... Kuba Borynowy. – Juści... dyć parę kuropatków dobrodziejowi przvniosłem. – Bóg ci zapłać. Chodź ze mną. Kuba wszedł ino do sieni i ostał przy progu, bo nijaknie śmiał wejść na pokoje, poglądał tyla co przez drzwi otwarte na obrazy wiszące po ścianach i przeżegnał się pobożnie, i westchnął, a tak się czuł olśniony tymi ślicznościami, że aże łzy miał w oczach i koniecznie chciało mu się zmówić pacierz, jeno że się bojał klęknąć na błyszczącej, śliskiej posadzce, żeby jej nie powalać. Ale i ksiądz zaraz wyszedł z pokojów, dał mu złotówkę i rzekł: – Bóg ci zapłać, Kuba, dobry z ciebie człowiek i pobożny, bo co niedziela chodzisz do kościoła. Kuba podjął go za nogi, ale był tak ogłuszony radością, że ani wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na drodze... – Cie, za te parę ptaszków, a tylachna pieniędzy! Dobrodziej kochany! – szeptał, przyglądając się pieniądzowi. Nieraz ci on nosił dobrodziejowi różne ptaszki, to zajączka, to grzybków, ale nigdy jeszcze tyla nie dostał; co najwyżej to dziesiątkę abo i to dobre słowo... A dzisiaj Jezu mój kochany! Całą złotówkę, i na pokoje go wołał, i tyla dobrości mu powiedział... Jezus! Aże za grdykę go coś ułapiło i łzy same leciały mu z oczów, a w sercu poczuł taką gorącość, jakby mu kto zarzewia nasuł za pazuchę... – Ino jeden ksiądz uszanuje człowieka, ino on jeden'...Niech ci Bóg da zdrowie i ta Panienka Częstochowska...Dobry z ciebie pan, dobry!... Hoć cała wieś: i parobki, i gospodarze, i wszystkie, to ino go kulasem przezywali, a niezgułą, a darmozjadem, a nikto dobrego słowa nigdy nie dał, nikto nie pożałował – chyba ino te koniska abo i te pieski... a przecież rodowy był... gospodarski syn... nie znajda żaden... nie obieżyświat, a chrześcijan prawy, katolik... Podnosił głowę coraz wyżej i coraz hardziej, prostował się, jak mógł, i z góry, wyzywająco prawie patrzył na świat, na ludzi wchodzących na smętarz i na te konie, co stały pod murem przy wozach; nadział czapę na skołtunioną głowę i wolno, godnie ruszył do kościoła, jak gospodarz jaki, zatykając ręce za pas i tak zamiatając krzywą nogą, że kurzawa za nim wstawała. Nie, nie ostał dzisiaj w kruchcie jak zawdy, jak przystało la niego, jeno się mocno jął przepychać przez ciżbę i parł prosto aż przed wielki ołtarz – aż tam, gdzie stawały same gospodarze, gdzie stojał Boryna i wójt sam; kaj stawały te, co nosiły baldach nad dobrodziejem, abo i te, co ze świecami kiej kłonice trzymali straż przy ołtarzu w czas Podniesienia. Patrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem i zgrozą, a z często gęsto usłyszał przykre słowo i odebrał takie spojrzenie, jako ten pies, któren się tam ciśnie, gdzie go nie wołają. Ale Kuba nic sobie z tego dzisiaj nie robił; ściskał w garści pieniądz, a duszę miał pełną słodkości i dobroci, jakoby po spowiedzi się czuł abo zasie i lepiej. Zaczęło się nabożeństwo. Uklęknął przy samej kracie i śpiewał z innymi, zapatrzony pobożnie w ołtarz, gdzie u góry był Bóg Ociec, siwy Pan i srogi, rychtyk podobny do dziedzica z Drzazgowej Woli, a w pośrodku sama Częstochowska w złocistym obleczeniu patrzyła na niego... a wszędy lśniła się pozłota, jarzyły się świece i stały bukiety papierowych czerwonych kwiatów... a ze ścian i z okien kolorowych wychylały się złote obręcze i święte, surowe twarze, i smugi złota, purpury, fioletu niby tęcza padały na jego twarz i głowę, całkiem jakby się unurzał w stawie przed zachodem, kiedy ˇsłońce bije w wodę. I poczuł się jakoby w niebie w tych ślicznościach, że ruchać się nie śmiał, ino klęczał wpatrzony w czarniawą, słodką, matczyną twarz .Częstochowskiej, ino mówił pacierz za pacierzem spieczonymi wargami, a potem ino śpiewał tak żarliwie, tak ze wszystkich sił duszy wierzącej, tak sercem pełnym ekstazy, że jego zaschły, skrzypiący głos rozlegał się najdonośniej. – Beczycie, Kuba, kiej ta koza żydowska! – szepnął mu ktoś z boku. – La Pana Jezusa i tej Panienki... – mruknął, przerywając, bo się kościół uciszył. Ksiądz wszedł na ambonę, i wszyscy zadarli głowy i wpatrywali się w dobrodzieja, któren w białej komży pochylił się nad narodem i czytał Ewangelię – a światła i farby biły na niego z okien, że widział się wszystkim jako ten anioł płynący na tęczy... Ksiądz mówił długo i tak mocno, że jaki taki westchnął skruszonym sercem, niejednemu łzy pociekły, a któren znów zasie spuszczał oczy i kajał się w sumieniu – i obiecywał poprawę... A Kuba patrzył w dobrodzieja, jak w obraz święty, i aż mu dziwno było, że to ten sam dobry pan, co mówił do niego i dał mu złotówkę bo teraz wyglądał jak archanioł na ognistym wozie brzasków, twarz mu pobladła, oczy ciskały błyskawice, gdy zaczął podnosić głos i wypominać narodowi grzechy wszelkie, a skąpstwo, a pijaństwo, a rozpustę, a czynienie szkód, nieszanowanie starszych, bezbożność! I wołał wielkim głosem o upamiętanie się, błagał, zaklinał, prosił – aż Kuba nie wytrzymał i jął się trząść w sobie z winy tych wszystkich grzechów, z żalów, ze skruchy i ryknął głośnym płaczem, a za nim naród cały: kobiety, gospodarze nawet, że płacz się uczynił w kościele, chlipanie, wycieranie nosów, a gdy ksiądz z pokutną modlitwą zwrócił się do ołtarza i padł na kolana – jęk przeleciał kościół, i naród, jak las przygięty wichurą, runął twarzami na podłogę, aż kurz się podniósł i niby obłokiem osłonił te serca skruszone i łzami, westchnieniami, krzykiem wołające do Pana o zmiłowanie. A potem cichość zapadła, cichość rozmodlenia i serdecznej rozmowy z Panem, bo zaczęła się suma – organy huczały zgłuszonym, pokornym a głębokim głosern aż dusza Kuby zamierała z lubości i szczęścia nieopowiedzianego... A potem głos księdza podnosił się z nagła od ołtarza i płynął nad pochylonymi głowami strugą brzmień przenikających i świętych; to dzwonki krótką salwą dźwięczały, to dymy kadzideł biły pachnącymi słupami i niby obłokiem pokrywały klęczących i rozmodlonych – a Kubę napełniały taką rozkoszą, aż wzdychał ino, rozkładał ręce, bił się w piersi i zamierał z tej słodkiej niemocy, a szmery modlitw, westchnienia, nagłe wykrzyki i jęki gdzieniegdzie, gorące oddechy, światła, dymy, głos organów zatapiały go jakoby w świętym śnie, jakoby w zapamiętaniu. – Jezus! Jezus mój kochany! – szeptał olśniony i nieprzytomny, a złotówkę mocno dzierżył w garści, bo gdy po Podniesieniu Jambroży zaczął obchodzić z tacką i pobrzękiwać, by słyszeli, że zbiera na światło, Kuba powstał, rzucił mocno pieniądz i długo, jako że tak czynili gospodarze, wybierał sobie reszty dwadzieścia i sześć groszy. – Bóg zapłać – usłyszał z lubością. I kiedy roznosili świece, bo nabożeństwo było z wystawieniem i procesją, Kuba wyciągnął śmiało rękę, i chociaż okrutnie chciało mu się wziąć całą – wzion jednako najmniejszą, ogarek prawie, bo spotkał się z surowym, karcącym wzrokiem Dominikowej, co stała w podle niego z Jagusią – zapalił ją wnet, bo już i ksiądz ujął monstrancję, obrócił się z nią do ludu, że padli na twarz. Zaintonował pieśń i schodził wolno po stopniach ołtarza w ulicę z nagła uczynioną z głów rozśpiewanych, świateł płonących, barw ostrych i głosów jękliwych; procesja ruszyła, organy huknęły potężnie, dzwonki poczęły rytmicznie dzwonić, lud pochwycił wtór i śpiewał jednym ogromnym głosem wiary; a przodem ciżby, w skrętach rozchwianych świateł, migotał srebrny krzyż, kołysały się niesione feretrony, całe w tiulach a kwiatach i koronach szychowych, a już we drzwiach wielkich, którymi przez obłoki dymów kadzielnych buchało słońce, rozwijały się na wietrze pochylone chorągwie i niby ptaki purpurowe i zielone łopotały skrzydłami. Procesja obchodziła kościół. Kuba osłaniał dłonią świecę i trzymał się uparcie tuż przy księdzu, nad którym Boryna i kowal, i wójt, i Tomek Kłąb nieśli czerwony baldachim, a spod niego promieniała monstrancja złota i tak była cała w ogniach słońca, że przez środek szklany widać było bladą, przeźroczystą Hostię świętą... Tak był nieprzytomny, że raz w raz się potykał i nadeptywał drugim na nogi. – Uważaj, niedojdo! – Pokraka, kulas jeden! – rzucali mu, poszturchując nierzadko. Nie słyszał nic z tego; śpiew ludu brzmiał potężnym głosem, podnosił srę jak słup, jak fala, zda się, płynął i bił w słońce blade; dzwony huczały nieustannie śpiżowymi ustami, aż trzęsły się lipy i klony, i raz w raz jakiś czerwony liść odrywał się i niby ptak spłoszony spadał na głowy, a wysoko, wysoko nad procesją, nad czubami drzew pochylonych, nad wieżą kościoła krążyło stado gołębi ze straszonych... A po nabożeństwie naród wysypał się na smętarz przykościelny; wyszedł i z innymi Kuba, ale się dzisiaj nie śpieszył do domu, chociaż wiedział, że będzie na obiad mięso z tej dorzniętej krowy – nie, postawał, pogadywał ze znajomkami, a przysuwał się do swoich gospodarzy, bo i Antek z żoną stojali w kupie z drugimi i poredzali, jak to w niedzielę po sumie zwyczajnie. A w drugiej gromadzie, co się już była skupiła za wrotniami na drodze, rej wodził kowal, duży chłop, ubrany już całkiem z miejska, bo w czarnej kapocie, pokapanej woskiem na plecach, i w granatowym kaszkiecie, spodnie miał na buty i srebrną dewizkę na kamizelce; twarz miał czerwoną i rude wąsy, i włosy pokręcone; rajcował donośnie a pośmiewał się, że aż rechotał, bo wykpis to był na całą wieś, że niech Bóg broni dostać mu się na jęzór. Boryna ino strzygł oczami ku niemu a nadsłuchiwał, bo się bojał jego gadania, że to nawet rodzonemu kowal nie przepuścił, a cóż dopiero teści, z którym był w wojnie o wiano żonine – ale nic nie wymiarkował, bo mu się nawinęły pod oczy Dominikowa z Jagną, wychodzące z kościoła – szły wolno, jako że i gęsto było narodu na smętarzu, i że się witały to z tym, to z owym i pogadywały słowem niektórym, bo chociaż wszystkie były sobie znajome a pokumane i powinowate i z wsie jednej, że często ino bez płot libo o miedzę siedzieli – a zawżdy pogwarzyć przed kościołem miło jest i potrzeba... Dominikowa rozwodziła się cichym, nabożnym głosem o dobrodzieju, a Jagna rozglądała się po ludziach, jako że wzrostem równa była i chłopom najroślejszym, a strojna dzisiaj była, że aż oczy rwała parobków, co się w kupę zbili przed wrótniami, na drodze, kurzyli papierosy i szczerzyli do niej zęby. Bo i urodna była, i strojna, i takiej postury, że i drugiej dziedzicównie z nią się nie mierzyć. Dziewuchy ano i kobiety żeniate, przechodzące mimo spozierały na nią z zazdrością abo i zgoła przystawały w podle, abych nasycić oczy tym jej wełniakiem pasiastym i sutym, co jak tęczą mazurską mienił się na niej, to na jej czarne trzewiki wysokie, zasznurowane aż po białą pończochę czerwonymi sznurowadłami, to na gorset z zielonego aksamitu, tak wyszyty złotem, że aż się w oczach mieniło, to na sznury bursztynów i korali, co otaczały jej, białą, pełną szyję – pęk różnobarwnych wstążek zwieszał się od nich na plecach i gdy szła, wił się za nią niby tęcza. Ale Jagna nie widziała zazdrosnych spojrzeń, błądziła modrymi oczami po głowach i natknąwszy się na wlepione w siebie oczy Antka, oblała się rumieńcem i pociągnąwszy matkę za rękaw, ruszyła przodem, nie czekając. ˇ – Jagna, poczekaj! – krzyknęła za nią matka witając się z Boryną. Zatrzymała się na drodze, bo i parobcy hurmem ją otoczyli i poczęli witać a przymawiać złośliwie Kubie, któren szedł za nią, wpatrzon kieby w obraz. Splunął jeno i powlókł się do domu, bo i gospodarze już ciągnęli, i trza było zajrzeć do koni. – Całkiem kiej na tym obrazie! – zawołał bezwiednie, siedząc już w ganku. – Kto, Kuba? – pytała Józia, szykująca obiad. Spuścił oczy, bo wstyd mu się zrobiło i strach, żeby nie poznali. Ale że obiad był syty a długi, to i wrychle zapomniał; bo mięso było, była i kapusta z grochem, był i rosół z ziemniakami, a na amen postawili niezgorszą miseczkę kaszy jęczmiennej, uprażonej ze słoniną. Jedli wolno, poważnie i w milczeniu, dopiero kiej zasycili pierwszy głód, jęli pogadywać i smakować w jadle... Józia, że to ona dzisiaj była za gospodynią, to ino przysiadała czasami na kraju ławki, pojadała spiesznie, a pilnie baczyła, czy warza nie schodzi, by przynieść z izby garnki i dołożyć, by nie powiedzieli, że w misce dnieje. A obiadowali na ganku, że to czas był cichy i ciepły. Łapa kręcił się i skamlał, to obcierał się o nogi jedzących, zazierał do misek, aż mu raz w raz ktoś rzucił kostkę jaką, z którą uciekał pod przyzbę, abo zasie ucieszon obecnością gospodarzy i że wspominano jego imię, szczekał radośnie i gonił za wróblami, co się były wieszały po płotach, oczekując na okruszyny. A drogą często ktoś przechodził i pozdrawiał jedzących, że hurmem odpowiadali. – Pono ptaszki nosiłeś dobrodziejowi? – zagadnął Boryna. – Nosiłem, nosiłem! – Położył z nagła łyżkę i jął opowiadać, jaku go to ksiądz wezwał na pokoje, jaku tam piękne, że tyla księgów. – Kiedy tu un wszystkie przeczyta? – ozwała się Józia – Kiedy? A wieczorami! Chodzi se po pokojach, popija arbatę i cięgiem czyta. – Musi być... nabożne wszyćkie – wtrącił Kuba – Przeciech nie lementarze. – A gazety to ćo dnia stójka przynosi – dorzuciła Hanka. – Bo w gazetach piszą, co się dzieje we świecie... ozwał się Antek. – I kowal z młynarzem trzymają gazetę. – I... to i taka kowalowa gazeta! – rzekł urągliwie Boryna. – Takutka sama kiej księża – powiedział ostro Antek. – Czytałeś? Wiesz? – Czytałem i wiem, a bo raz! – I nie zmądrzałeś nic z tego, że się zadajesz z kowalem. – La ojca to ino ten mądry, co chocia z półwłóczek ma abo i ogonów krowich z mendel. – Zawrzyj gębę, pókim dobry! A to ino okazji szuka, żeby się kłyźnić! Chleb cię to rozpiera, widzę... mój chleb... – Ością on mi już stoi we grdyce, ością... – Szukaj se lepszego, na Hanczynych trzech morgach będziesz jadł bułki. – Będę żarł ziemniaki, ale mi ich niktój nie wymówi. – Nie wymawiam ci i ja... – Ino kto drugi?... Haruj jak ten wół, jeszcze ci słowa dobrego nie dadzą... – We świecie jest lekciej, nie trza robić, a dadzą wszystko... – Pewnie, że jest lepiej. – To se idź i posmakuj. – Z gołymi rękami nie pójdę. – Kijek ci dam, cobyś się miał czym od piesków oganiać. – Ociec! – wrzasnął Antek zrywając się z ławki, ale padł zaraz, bo Hanka ujęła go wpół, a stary popatrzył groźnie, przeżegnał się, jako że już było po obiedzie, i odchodząc do izby rzekł twardo: – Na wycug do ciebie nie pójdę, nie! Porozchodzili się zaraz ,ino Antek ostał i medytował, Kuba wyprowadził konie na koniczysko za stodoły, uwalił się pod brogiem, aby się przespać, ale spać nie mógł, ciężyło mu w żywocie jedzenie, a i ta myśl, że gdyby miał jaką strzelbę, toby mógł tyle ustrzelać ptaszków i zajączka niektórego, że co niedzielę nosiłby dobrodziejowi. Kowal by strzelbę zrobił, jako to i borowemu zmajstrował taką, że jak strzeli w lesie, to aż we wsi się rozlega? – Mechanik jucha! Ale pięć rubli trza mu za taką zapłacić! – rozmyślał. – Hale skąd wziąć?... na zimę idzie, kożuch trza kupić, buty też dłużej jak do Godów nie wydzierżą... Juści, winne mi są jeszcze dziesięć rubli i dwoje szmat, portki i koszulę... Kożuch choćby i z pięć...krótki będzie... buciska ze trzy... a to i czapka by się zdała...a rubla trza zanieść dobrodziejowi na wotywę za ojców...Ścierwa... że i nic nie ostanie!... – Splunął i zaczął z kieszeni w lejbiku wybierać okruchy tytoniowe i natrafił na ten pieniądz, o którym był zapomniał w czasie obiadu... – – – Jest ci gotowy grosz, jest! – Odechciało mu się spać nagle; od karczmy rozległ się daleki, przecedzony głos muzyki i jakby echa pokrzyków. – Tańcują se juchy i gorzałę piją, i papierosy kurzą! – westchnął i legł znowu na brzuchu, i patrzył na spętane konie, że zbiły się w kupę i gryzły po karkach, a rozmyślał, że wieczorem musi i on zajść do karczmy i kupić sobie tytoniu, i chociaż popatrzeć na balujących. Raz w raz oglądał pieniądz i spoglądał na słońce, wysoko było jeszcze i szło dzisiaj tak wolno ku zachodowi, jakby se też krzynkę odpoczywało niedzielnie... A rwało go tak do karczmy, że wydzierżeć nie mógł, przekładał się ino z boku na bok i postękiwał z tęskności, ale nie poszedł zaraz, bo akuratnie zza stodoły wyszedł Antek z Hanką i szli miedzą w pola. Antek szedł przodem, a Hanka z chłopakiem na ręku za nim, czasem coś rzekli i szli wolno, a coraz to Antek pochylał się nad rolą i dotykał ręką wschodzących ździebeł. – Idzie... gęste kiej szczotka... – mruknął i obejmował oczami te morgi, które obsiewał za odrobek ojcu. – Gęste, ale ojcowe lepsze, idzie kiej bór! – mówiła Hanka patrząc na sąsiednie zagony. – Bo rola lepiej doprawiona. – Mieć ze trzy krowy, toby i ziemia się pożywiła. – I konia swojego. – I przychować co na sprzedaż. A tak, co? Każdą plewę, każdą obierzynę ociec rachują i mają za wielgie rzeczy. – I wszystko wypomina!.. Zamilkli nagle ,bo uczucie krzywdy zalało im serca żalem, gniewem i głuchym, szarpiącym buntem. – Ino osiem morgów by wypadło – wykrzyknął bezwiednie. – Juści, że nie więcej. Przecież to i Józka i kowalowa, i Grzela, i my – wyliczała. – Kowalowe by spłacić i ostać przy chałupie i półwłóczku... – A masz to czym? .jęknęła aże w tym uczuciu bezsilności tak silnym, że łzy jej pociekły po twarzy, gdy ogarnęła oczami te pola ojcowe, tę ziemię jak złoto czyste, gdzie i pszenica, i żyto, i jęczmień, i buraki od skiby do skiby siać było można... Tyle dobra, a to wszystko cudze... nie ich... – Nie bucz, głupia, zawżdy z tego osiem morgów nasze... – Żeby chociaż z połowa z chałupą i z tym kapuśniskiem! – wskazała na lewo, w łąki, gdzie modrzały długie zagony kapusty; skręcili ku nim. Siedli na kraju łąk pod krzami, Hanka pokarmiała dziecko, bo płakać poczęło, a Antek skręcił papierosa, zapalił i ponuro patrzył przed się... Nie mówił on żonie, co go żarło we wątpiach, ni co mu leżało na sercu niby węgiel rozżarzony, bo aniby mógł wypowiedzieć, niby zrozumiała go dobrze... Zwyczajnie, jak kobieta, co ni pomyślenia nie ma, ni niczego nie wymiarkuje sama, ino żyje se jako ten cień padający od człowieka... – A gospodarstwo, a dzieci, a kumy – to i cały świat la niej. Każda kobieta taka, każda... – rozmyślał gorzko i aż go ścisnęło za serce... – Ten ptak, co polatuje nad łęgami, ma lepiej niźli człowiek drugi... Co mu tam za kłopoty! Polatuje se, pośpiewuje, a Pan Jezus obsiewa la niego pola, że ino mu zbierać a pożywiać się... – A bo to i gotowych pieniędzy ociec mieć nie ma? zaczęła Hanka. – Przeciech!... – A Józce to kupił korale takie, że i krowę by kupił za nie, a Grzeli to cięgiem do wojska śle pieniądze. – Słać śle... – odpowiadał myśląc o czym innym. – A przeciech to ukrzywdzenie wszystkich! A szmaty po matce to dusi w skrzyni i nawet na oczy nie pokaże... A wełniaki takie, a chusty, a czepki, a paciorki... – jęła długo wyliczać dobro wszelkie i krzywdy, i żale, i nadzieje, a Antek milczał zawzięcie, aż zniecierpliwiona szturchnęła go w ramię. – Śpisz to?... – Słucham, gadaj se, gadaj, to ci ulży! A jak skończysz, to mi powiedz... Hanka, że to płaksiwa była, a i zebrało się jej dużo w duszy, buchnęła płaczem i jęła mu wyrzucać, że mówi do niej jak do dziewki jakiej, że nie dba o nią ani o dzieci. Aż Antek zerwał się na równe nogi i zawołał urągliwie : – Wykrzykuj sobie, te gapy ano cię usłyszą i pożalą się nad tobą! – Wskazał oczami na wrony lecące mimo nad łąkami, nacisnął czapkę i wielkimi krokami poszedł ku wsi. – Antek, Antek! – wołała za nim żałośnie, ale ani się odwrócił. Obwinęła chłopaka i popłakując szła miedzami z powrotem do domu; ciężko jej było na sercu – ani pogadać ani wyżalić się przed kim na dolę swoją. A to człowiek żyje cięgiem jak ten samson, że nawet do sąsiadów pójść nie pójdzie i pogadaniem serca nie ucieszy. Dałby jej Antek kumy! Nic, ino siedź w chałupie a haruj, a zabiegaj, a jeszcze słowa dobrego nie usłyszysz! Inne do karczmów chodzą a na wesela... a ten Antek... bo to mu dogodzić można?... Czasem taki, że i do rany przyłóż... to znowu całe tygodnie ledwie bąknie jakie słowo i ani spojrzy... nic, jeno medytuje a medytuje... Prawda, że ma i o czym! Bo i ten ociec nie mógłby to już gront im odpisać, nie czas to staremu iść na wycug? A dyć dogadzałaby mu, że i rodzonemu nie byłoby u niej lepiej... Chciała przysiąść do Kuby, ale przypiął się plecami do brogu i udawał, że śpi, choć mu słońce świeciło prosto w oczy, dopiero gdy zniknęła za węgłem stodoły, podniósł się, otrzepał ze słomy i wolno jął się przebierać pod sadami ku karczmie... paliła go ano ta złotówka... A karczma stała na końcu wsi, za plebanią, na początku topolowej drogi. Ludzi było mało co; muzyka czasem pobrzękiwała, ale nikto nie tańcował jeszcze, za rano było, i młodzi woleli gzić się w sadzie albo wystawać na podjeździe i pod ścianami, gdzie na świeżych, żółtych jeszcze belkach siedziało sporo dziewczyn i kobiet, a w wielgiej izbie z czarnym, okopconym pułapem pusto prawie było, małe przepalone szybki przesiewały czerwone przedzachodnie światło tak słabo, że ino smuga leżała na powybijanej podłodze, a w kątach mrok zalegał. Jakieś ludzie siedzieli za stołami pod ścianą, ale rozeznać nie rozeznał, kto taki? Jeden Jambroży z brackim od światła stojał pod oknem z buteleczką w garści – przepijali gęsto do siebie i pogadywali... Basy buczały jako ten bąk, kiej się wedrze do izby ze dworu i lecący huczy... a czasem skrzypka z nagła zapiskała cienko jakoby ptaszek wabiący abo i bębenek zahurkotał i pobrzękiwał... ale wnet cichość zalegała. Kuba poszedł prosto do szynkwasu, za którym siedział Jankiel w jarmułce i w koszuli tylko, bo ciepło było, pogłaskiwał siwą brodę, kiwał się i wyczytywał w książce, przykładając oczy prawie do samych kart. Kuba się namyślał, przestępował z nogi na nogę, przeliczał pieniądze, podrapywał się po kołtunach i stał tak długo, aż Jankiel spozierał na niego i nie przestając się kiwać i modlić, brzęknął raz i drugi kieliszkami... – Półkwaterek, ino krzepkiej! – zarządził wreszcie. Jankiel w milczeniu nalewał i lewą rękę wyciągał po pieniądze... – W szkło? – zapytał, zgarnąwszy do opałki zaśniedziałe miedziaki. – Juści, że nie w but!... Usunął się na sam koniec szynkwasu, wypił pierwszy kieliszek, splunął i jął poglądać po karczmie; wypił drugi, przyjrzał się buteleczce pod światło, stuknął nią mocno. – Dajcie no drugi i machorki! – rzekł śmielej, bo błoga ciepłość go przejęła po gorzałce i dziwna moc rozlała mu się po kościach. – Zasługi dzisiaj Kuba odebrał? – Gdzieby... Nowy Rok to? – Może dolać araku? – Ale... nie chwaci... – Przeliczył pieniądze i żałośnie spojrzał na flaszkę araku. – Poborguję, albo ja to Kuby nie znam!... – Nie trzeba... chto borguje, ten się z butów zzuje...–powiedział ostro. Mimo to Jankiel postawił przed nim flaszeczkę araku. Opierał się, już nawet brał się wyjść, ale jucha harak tak zapachniał, że jaże w nosie wierciło, więc się i nie zmagał dłużej, jeno wypił nie medytując. – Zarobiliście w lesie?... – pytał Jankiel cierpliwie. – Nie w lesie... ptaszków, com je w sidła chycił, zaniesłem dobrodziejnwi sześć i dali mi złotówkę... – Złotówkę za sześć! Ja bym za każdego dał Kubie dziesiątkę. – Jakże, przeciech kuropatwy to koszerne?... – zdumiał się. Niech Kubę głowa o to nie boli... niech tylko przyniesie dużo, a za każdą dostanie zaraz do ręki po dziesiątce. Asencję postawię na zgodę, co? – I po całym dziesiątku Jankiel zapłaci?... – Moje słowo nie ten wiatr. A za te sześć... to Kuba miałby nie dwa półkwaterki czystej, a cztery z arakiem i śledzia, i bułkę, i paczkę machorki... rozumie Kuba?... – Juści... cztery półkwaterki z arakiem i śledzia... i...juści, nie bydlem przeciech, to miarkuję... rychtyk prawda! Cztery półkwaterki z harakiem... i machorka, i bułków... i całego śledzia... – Mroczyła go już wódka i nieco rozbierała. – Przyniesie Kuba?... – Cztery półkwaterki... i śledź... i... Przyniesę... Cie, żebym to miał strzelbę... – ozwał się przytomniej i jął znowu obliczać – kożuch na ten przykład z pięć rubli... buty by się zdały... ze trzy ruble... ni; nie chwaci... a kowal by chcieli z pięć rubli za fuzję... tyla co od Rafała... ni... myślał głośno. Jankiel zrobił szybkie obliczenie kredą i szepnął mu cicho do ucha: – Zastrzeliłby Kuba sarnę?.. – Ale, z pięści nie zastrzeli, a z fuzji tobym juchę ustrzelił... – Kuba umie strzelić?... – Jankiel jest Żyd, to i nie wie, a we wsi wiedzą wszystkie, że chodziłem z dziedzicami do boru, że mi ten kulas przestrzelili... to umieć umiem... – Ja dam strzelbę, dam proch, dam, co potrzeba... a Kuba, co ustrzeli, przyniesie do mnie! Za sarnę dam całego rubla... słyszy?... Całego rubla! Za proch Kuba zapłaci piętnaście kopiejek od sztuki, odtrącę... A za to, co się fuzja będzie psuć, to Kuba przyniesie ćwiartkę owsa... – Rubla za sarnę... a niby ja za proch piętnaście... całego rubla!... niby jak to?... Jankiel znowu wyliczał mu szczegółowo.... – Owsa?... Przeciech koniom od pyska nie odejmę...to jedno zrozumiał. – Po co brać koniom ! U Boryny jest i gdzie indziej... – To niby... – wytrzeszczał oczy i kalkulował. – Wszystkie tak robią! A Kuba myślał, skąd parobcy mają pieniądze?... Każdemu trzeba machorki, a kieliszka wódki, a potańcować w niedzielę!... To skąd wziąć?... Jakże... złodziej to jestem, parchu jeden, czy co?.. zagrzmiał nagle bijąc pięścią w stół, aż kieliszki podskoczyły. – Co się Kuba rzuci! Niech Kuba płaci i idzie sobie do diabła !... Ale Kuba nie zapłacił i nie poszedł, nie miał już pieniędzy i winien był Żydowi... to się ino sparł ciężko o szynkwas i jął sennie obliczać, a Jankiel udobruchal się i nic już nie mówił... Tymczasem do karczmy napływało coraz więcej ludzi, bo już mrok gęstniał, zapalili światło, muzyka raźniej się ozwała i gwar się podnosił; naród kupił się przy szynkwasie, pod ścianami albo i zgoła w pośrodku izby i raił, pogadywał, użalał się, a kto niekto i przepijał do drugiego, ale z rzadka, bo nie na pijaństwo przyszli, jeno tak sobie po sąsiedzku postać, pogwarzyć, skrzypic posłuchać abo i basów, coś niecoś posłyszeć nowego; niedziela przeciech to odpocząć ni folgę dać ciekawości nie grzech, a choćby i ten kieliszek wypić z kumami... byle przystojnie i bez obrazy boskiej się obyć obyło, to i sam dobrodziej nie bronił... Jakże, i bydlę na ten przykład po pracy odpocząć rade i musi. A zaś przy stole zasiedli gospodarze starsi i kobiety niektóre, przyodziane.w czerwone wełniaki i chusty, że widziały się jako te malwy rozkwitłe, a że razem wszyscy mówili, to ino szum szedł po karczmie, kiejby boru, i tupot nóg, jakoby bicie cepami w klepisko, i głos tych skrzypic, co cięgiem śpiewały figlujący. – A chto będzie za mną gonił?... za mną gonił..." – "Oto ja.:. oto ja... oto ja..." – odbąkiwały stękając basy, a bębenek trząsł się ino, a chichotał, a baraszkowal i wrzawę czynił brzękadłami. Niewiela ludzi tańcowało, ale tak ostro przytupywali, aże dyle pdłogi skrzypiały i stół dygotał, że raz w raz flaszki pobrzękiwały i wywracały się kieliszki... Ale ochoty wielgiej nie było, bo i okazji, jako to przy weselach bywa abo i zrękowinach, nie było. Tańcowali ot tak sobie, la uciechy jednej abo dla wyprostowania nóg i grzbietów; tylko chłopaki, co mieli późną jesienią do wojska stawać, zabawiali się mocniej i pili na frasunek, co i nie dziwota, bo mieli ich w tyli świat pognać, do obcych. A wójtów brat najgłośniej wykrzykiwał, a po nim Marcin Białek, Tomek Sikora i Paweł Boryna, stryjeczny Antka, któren i sam przyszedł do karczmy o zmroku, tylko że nie tańcował dzisiaj, a siedział w alkierzu, z kowalem i z drugimi, i Franek młynarczyk, niski, krępy i kędzierzawy, ten ci gadatywus był największy i zbereźnik, i kpiarz, i na dzieuchy tak łakomy, że często gęsto pysk miał zbity i podrapany. Ale że dzisiaj ochlał się zaraz miejsca, jak to nieboskie stworzenie, to ino tał przy szynkwasie z grubą Magdą od organisty, która była już w szóstym miesiącu. Dobrodziej już to wypominał na ambonie i naganiał go do ożenku, ale Franek słuchać nie chciał, że to do wojska stawać miał jesienią, to co mu ta po babie... Magdusia właśnie ciągnęła go w kąt, do nalepy, i cosik mu mówiła płaczącym głosem, a on jej na to raz w raz powiadał: – Głupiaś! Nie latałem za tobą . Chrzciny zapłacę i z rubla rzucę, jak mi się spodoba!... – Nieprzytomny był i pchnął ją, aż przysiadła na nalepie komina w podle Kuby, któren już spał w popiele, a z nogami na izbie – chlipała tam sobie cicho, a Franek poszedł znowu pić i brać dziewczyny do tańca – gospodarskie nie chciały bo młynarczyk, cóż to? Parobek prawie. A proste dziewki też, bo pijany był i w tańcu zbereżeństwa czynił, to ino spluną i wziął się z Jambrożym całować i z gospodarzami, którzy że mieli w młynie zboże, stawiali swoje... – Wypijcie, Franek, a zmielcie rychlej, bo już mi baba głowę kołacze, że na kluski nie ma i ździebka mąki. – A moja o kaszę cięgiem mi turkocze... – Że to i ospa la karmika potrzebna... –. mówił trzeci. Franek pił, obiecywał i przechwalał się głośno, że we młynie wszystko idzie jego głową, że młynarz słuchać go musi, bo jakby nie... to on zna takie sztuki, że robaki zalęgną się w skrzyniach... woda wyschnie... ryby wyzdychają, skoro jeno chuchnie na staw... mąka się tak zwarzy, że i placka z niej nie upiecze... – Oskubałabym ci ten łeb barani, żebyś mnie tak zrobił! – wykrzyknęła Jagustynka, która zawsze bywała tam, gdzie i wszyscy, bo chociaż nie pijała, że to mało kiedy był ten grosz gotowy, ale zdarzyć się mogło ,co kum postawił półkwaterkę jaką albo powinowaty drugą bo się jej ostrego języka bali. Toć i Franek ,choć był pijany a zląkł się jej i zamilknął ,bo wiedziała o nim różne różności ,jak to we młynie gospodarzy ,a ona ,że to już była podpita nieco ,ujęła się pod boki przytupywała w takt i nuż wykrzykiwać – Tańcują kiej muchy w smole! Jewka, a ruchajże się. Ganiała gdziesik po nocy, a teraz śpi w tańcu. Tomek! A prędzej! A to ci tak cięży ta ćwiartka, coś ją Janklowi sprzedał, co?... Nie bój się, ociec jeszcze nie wiedzą. Marysia! Zadawaj się z rekrutami, zadawaj, a proś mę z miejsca na kumę... I tak dalej dogryzała po kolei tanecznikom; niepomiarkowana była i zła na wszystkich, że to dzieci ją skrzywdziły, a ona na starość na wyrobek chodzić musiała, ale że nikto nie odpowiadał, wykrzyczała się i poszła do alkierza, gdzie siedział kowal z Antkiem i kilku młodszych gospodarzy. Lampa wisiała u czarnego pułapu i mdłym żółtawym światłem rozjaśniała jasne, powichrzone głowy – siedzieli dokoła stołu, wsparli się mocno na rękach wszyscy oczy utkwili w kowala, któren pochylony nad stołem, czerwony, rozkładał szeroko ręce, czasem bił pięścią i gadał z cicha: – Prawdę mówię, bo tak stoi w gazecie wypisane, wyraźnie jak wół... Nie tak ludzie żyją we świecie jak u nas, nie: – Co jest? Dziedzic ci panuje, ksiądz ci panuje, urzędnik ci panuje – a ty ino rób a z głodu zdychaj i każdemu się nisko kłaniaj, żebyś po łbie nie oberwał... A grontu mało, że niedługo to i po zagonie na człowieka nie starczy! – A dziedzic ma sam więcej niż dwie wsie razem... – Powiadali wczoraj na sądach, że nadawać będą nowe grunta. – Jakie? – Czyjeż by – a dworskie!– – Ale! Daliśta dziedzicom, to odbierać będzieta! Ale cudzym już się rządzą – krzyknęła Jagustynka nachylając się do nich ze śmiechem. –...I sami się rządzą – ciągnął dalej kowal nie zważając na babie powiedzenie nic – a wszyscy we szkołach się uczą, we dworach mieszkają i panami są... – Gdzie to tak? – zapytała Antka, któren zaraz z kraju siedział. – W ciepłych krajach! – odrzucił. – To kiej tak dobrze, czemuż to kowal tam nie pojechał, co?... Smoluch jucha, łże jak ten pies i tumani, a wy głupie wierzyta! – zawołała namiętnie. – Mówię po dobremu: idźcie sobie, Jagustynko, skądżeście przyszli... – A nie pójdę! Karczma la wszystkich, a ja taka dobra za swoje trzy grosze jak i ty! Ale, nauczyciel jaki, Żydom się wysługuje, z urzędnikami trzyma, o staję czapkę przed dziedzicem zdejmuje, a te mu wierzą!... Pyskacz jeden!...Wiem ja... – ale już nie skończyła, bo ją kowal krzepko ujął pod żebra, nogą otworzył drzwi i wyrzucił do wielkiej izby, że padła jak długa w pośrodku. Nie pomstowała nawet, tylko powstawszy rzekła wesoło: – Krzepki jucha kiej koń, zdałby mi się taki na chłopa... Naród gruchnął śmiechem, a ona wyszła zaraz pomstując z cicha. Ale już i karczma pustoszała, muzyka zmilkła, ludzie się rozchodzili do domów, to stawali kupkami przed karczmą, bo to i wieczór był ciepły i jasny, księżyc świecił, tylko rekruci jeszcze ostali i pili na umór i wykrzykiwali, a Jambroży, spity jako bydlę, wylazł na środek drogi i wyśpiewywał, taczając się ze strony na stronę. A i ci z alkierza, z kowalem na czele, wyszli. Potem, kiedy już Jankiel począł. gasić światła, rekruci się wytoczyli, ujęli się mocno pod ręce i szli całą drogą śpiewający z gardła wszystkiego, aże psy ujadały i jaki taki z chałupy wyjrzał... Kuba tylko spał wciąż w popiele tak krzepko, aż go Jankiel budzić musiał, ale parobek wstać nie chciał, kopał, to grzmocił w powietrze i mruczał: – Pódzi, Żydzie. Jak chcę, tak spał będę... gospodarz jestem, to wolę swoją mam, a tyś żółtek i parch!... Wiadro wody pomogło, że wstał i wytrzeźwiał nieco, jeno ze strachem a zdumieniem słuchał, jako całego rubla przepił – którego winien jest... – Jakże?... dwa półkwaterki z harakiem... całego śledzia... machorki... i jeszcze dwa półkwaterki... to już cały rubel?... Jakże?... dwa... – majaczyło mu się. Jankiel przekonał go w końcu i porozumieli się co do strzelby, którą Żyd miał mu przywieźć z jarmarku, a na zgodę postawił esencji ze spirytusem... Tylko owsa stanowczo Kuba przynosić nie obiecywał. – Ociec Kubów złodziej nie był, to i syn jego złodziej nie jest. – Idźcie już sobie, czas spać... a ja mam jeszcze pacierze odmawiać... – Ci!... spekulant jaki! Do złodziejstwa namawia, a pacierze mówił będzie... – mruczał idąc ku domowi i jął sobie przypominać i kalkulować, bo nijak nie chciało mu się w głowie pomieścić, że całego rubla przepił... ale że jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał i powietrze go rozebrało, to potaczał się ździebko, a i raz w raz właził na płoty, to na budulec leżący gdzieniegdzie przed chałupami i klął... – Żeby was, juchy, pokręciło!... Łajdusy jedne... żeby tak drogę pozastawiać!... nic, jeno się pochlały... zbereźniki... a dobrodziej na darmo wypomina... a dobrodziej...–tu się zastanowił długo i miarkował, aż i wreszcie chyciło się go rozeznanie i żałość taka, aż przystanął, oglądał się dookoła, pochylał szukając czego by twardego do ręki... ale zapomniał wnet i chwycił się za kudły, i jął się prać po pysku kułakiem i wykrzykiwać: – Pijanica jesteś i świnia zapowietrzona! Do dobrodzieja cię zawlekę, niech cię wypomni przed całym narodem, żeś pies i pijanica... żeś dwa po dwa półkwaterki... żeś całego rubla przepił... żeś jako to bydlę abo i gorszy!... żeś. . I żałość z nagła go objęła nad sobą, że przysiadł na drodze i buchnął płaczem. Jasny, ogromny księżyc płynął w przestrzeniach ciemnych, a gdzieniegdzie, z rzadka kieby srebrne gwoździe, gwiazdy błyskały; mgły szarą, nikłą przędzą motały się nad wsią i przesłoną powlekały nad wodami. Niezgłębiona cichość nocy jesiennej przejmowała świat, tylko gdzieniegdzie wyrywały się śpiewy wracających z karczmy albo ujadania psów. A na drodze przed karczmą Jambroży taczał się ze strony na stronę i śpiewał wciąż, nieustannie, aż do wytrzeźwienia: Da Maryś moja, Maryś! Da komu piwo warzysz? Da komu piwo warzysz?.. Da Maryś moja, Maryś!... Kategoria:Chłopi